I Wanna Be With You
by ArlzEJ-DJAJ-LovzShayM
Summary: This is my take on the conversation that should have happened the night Emily called Maya.


**I WANNA BE WITH YOU**

_I used to write really good stories back in 8th, 9th and 10th grade. I'm not sure if my writing skills are still there but whatever! This is my take on the conversation that should have happened the night Emily called Maya._

* * *

Emily had just gotten back her phone from called and after paying him extra, she ran off to find some place quiet to call her love, Maya.

"Hello" Emily heard Maya answer

"Hello. Whoever this is you better speak up or I'm hanging up." Maya said

Emily soon got emotional and tiny tears were about to fall from her eyes as she started to sniffle.

"I need you" Emily thought.

Maya heard what sounded like someone crying and asked again

"Hello?"

"I miss you" Emily said

"Emily is that you?"

"Yeah"

"Oh I miss you too baby"

"When are you coming home? I need you"

"In a couple weeks. Don't worry em, when I get back, it's gonna be me and you forever baby"

"I miss the way you played me songs on your guitar and sang to me."

"Speaking of that, how about I play you a song!"

"Mmhmm"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, one second okay? Let me go grab me guitar"

Maya got up and went to get her guitar. She also picked up her headset and got back to her phone and put on the headset. She sat down and said,

"Emily. Baby, you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Okay."

With that, Maya started playing her song.

**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**

**And the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**

**And the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner**

**Hot little figure, yes, you a winner**

**And I'm so glad to be yours**

**You're a class all your own**  
**And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me**

**I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart**

**And I'm so glad that you're mine**

**You are one of a kind**

**And you mean to me what I mean to you**

**And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do**

'**Cause if I got you I don't need money**

**I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**

**And, oh, I'm into you**

**And, girl, no one else would do**

'**Cause with every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can't be the only one**

**I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life**

**Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, girl**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, oh girl**

She heard Emily sound like she was crying again and said "Don't cry baby" and continued with her song.**  
**

**I don't want nobody else**

**Without you there's no one left and**

**You're like Jordans on Saturday**

**I gotta have you and I cannot wait now**

**Hey, little shorty, say you care for me**

**You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true**

**You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try**

**To be your everything, yeah**

******'Cause if I got you I don't need money**

**I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**

**And, oh, I'm into you**

**And, girl, no one else would do**

'**Cause with every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can't be the only one**

**I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life**

**Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, oh**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, yeah**

**And I will never try to deny**

**That you are my whole life**

'**Cause if you ever let me go I would die**

**So I won't front**

**I don't need another woman**

**I just need your all or nothing**

'**Cause if I got that then I'll be straight**

**Baby, you're the best part of my day**

**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**

**And the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**They need they boo, they gotta see they boo**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Hearts all over the world tonight**

**And, oh, I'm into you**

**And, girl, no one else would do**

'**Cause with every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can't be the only one**

**I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life**

**Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, girl**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, oh**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, yeah**

By the time Maya strummed her last chord, both Emily and herself were crying.

"Okay, next time, _we're_ singing a duet" Maya said trying to lighten the mood

"Sure. What song?" asked Emily wiping away her tears.

"You pick baby, whatever you want."

"How about…hmmm.. No Air from Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy."

"I want you to come home soon baby. I miss you sooo much!"

"I miss you too. You know what, when I get home, I'm gonna give you a surprise."

"I just want you. I don't care about anything else"

"I know baby, I know"

* * *

Maya soon realized it was getting late and the security would soon be passing for the mid night rounds, so she quickly told Emily.

"Em, baby, I'm gonna have to go. There are some guards who make mid night rounds to check on us, so I'll talk soon or if not, then I'll call you soon as I get out of here, okay?"

"Okay baby. I love you. I miss you. Muah!"

"I love you and miss you to. Muah! Bye baby."

"Bye Maya. Call me when you get out. I'll wait for you."

With that they hung up. Maya went back to her bed to pretend she was sound asleep and not too long after she was dreaming sweet dreams of Emily. Emily went back to the event and got drunk in Maya's love.

* * *

Okay so this is my first fan fic.. well.. song based, emaya based fan fic I guess… so go ahead, be brutal. Reviews please and let me know if I should continue with stories like this or no…

ciao – ArlzEJ


End file.
